To Mend a Broken Heart
by kissthesunxox
Summary: A Mark and Teddy fanfiction written by me and my cousin, Cassy. This takes place after the season 6 finale, beginning with the scene where Mark and Teddy are standing in the hall. Rated T for future chapters.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.  
All chapters written from Teddy's POV are written by me, those written from Mark's POV are Cassy's

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

_Teddy_

I stood there staring at Alex and Lexie through the window. The man she loved had almost died in her arms today, and I'd let the man I loved go. It was better that way, Owen loved Christina, and she loved him too. I sighed a looked down at the tile floor. I'd forgotten that Mark was standing there until he squeezed my hand. I looked up at him feeling bewildered. He must've seen the puzzlement in my eyes, because he let go of my hand and averted his eyes. "Mark." I whispered softly, unable to think of anything else to say. Just saying his name made my heart ache, the man I'd agreed to see only to help ease the pain Owen had left me with. The last man I'd ever expected to look at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. The man I'd written off as an arrogant jackass, but discovered a softer side of, and the last man I'd ever thought I'd fall for.

"Teddy." He whispered back, his blue eyes were melancholy and glassy. He reached his hand up and ran the tip of his thumb across my cheek. "You're crying." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I leaned against him, letting him support some of my weight. He rested his chin on the top of my head and stroked my hair. "What's the matter." he asked, his voice soft and soothing. I looked up at him, my vision blurred with tears. "The man she loves got shot. He nearly died in her arms." I managed to get out before my voice broke. I never wanted to go through that. My chest racked with sobs and he held me tighter. "Shhh. It's alright. You saved him, and he'll be fine." His voice was gentle and soothing, like he was talking to a child who'd had a nightmare. I'd only let someone see me like this one other time. It was after the second tower fell and I learned that my best friend had never made it out.

I wasn't sure how long we'd be standing there before I finally stopped crying. When I'd finally gotten control of myself I looked up at him, his beautiful eyes were focused on me like I was the only thing that mattered to him. "I'm s-sorry. I-I've had a rough day." I stammered not sure what to say. I couldn't say what I wanted to say, because what I wanted to say meant opening up and letting him in, and everytime I let someone in it always turned out the same. "It's been rough for all of us." He replied, stroking my cheek softly. He kissed my forehead gently and let the tip of his nose touch mine. We stood there staring into each others eyes, the only sound I heard was the pounding of my own racing heart in my ears. My lips were trembling, waiting for him to press his against them. He turned his head slightly to the left and brought his lips closer to mine cautiously. Just as his lips touched mine, the pager at my hip beeped and he pulled back suddenly. Why did this sort of thing always happen to me?

I sighed and untangled myself from him and checked my pager. 'GSW to the chest, Yang operated. Post-Op to check her work' flashed across the screen. They couldn't have waited 30 more seconds? I looked up at him and sighed. "I have to go. Christina operated on someone with a GSW to the chest. They need me to do a post op to make sure she didn't screw anything up." I stared at him, wishing he'd pull me close to him again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you later." He mumbled staring down at the floor. He looked up at me briefly and reached out to brush a lock of my hair out of my face. The tip of his thumb gently stroked my cheek and he smiled softly. My skin tingled where his had met mine. I turned away from him and walked down the hall to the ER.

Even though I was leaving him behind, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I pushed open the door of the ER and stared blankly. Standing in the middle of the room were Meredith and Christina who both looked terrified, Owen who had his arm in a sling, and laying on a stretcher was Derek Shephard. I could feel the color drain out of me as I realized what had happened. I walked over to Christina staring at her in shock. "Did you get the bullet out?" I asked in barely more than a whisper. She nodded her head, she looked pale and shaken. "How bad was the damage?" I whispered softly. I felt a hand on my back, steadying me. I caught the look on Owen's face from the corner of my eye and knew who it was without turning around.


	2. Echo

Chapter 2

Echo

_Mark_

I watched as Teddy disappeared from sight and I sighed. That was twice I'd let her walk away. I walked down the hall the ER and pushed open the door. Teddy looked like she'd just seen a ghost and so did Meredith, Yang, and Hunt. I realized why only seconds later when I looked at the stretcher next to them. I walked over, not sure if my eyes were deceiving me or if I really did see what I think I saw. Derek Shephard, my best friend since grade school, was laying on a stretcher half dead. "How bad was the damage?" Teddy whispered, she looked like she was about to topple over. I laid a hand on her back to steady her. Hunt shot me a nasty look, but I ignored it. I wasn't sure if it was the look on Hunt's face that gave it away or just a feeling she had in her gut, or maybe she was just good at guessing who was standing behind her. "Mark." She whispered softly without turning to see who I was. I moved my hand to her shoulder so she could lean against me. "Teddy." I murmured back linking the fingers of my free hand with hers.

We stood there for a minute in complete silence. It was one of those times when you see what's happening, but you can't make yourself believe it's happening. Hunt cleared his throat and turned to Derek. "He had a GSW to the chest. Christina operated, the bullet was lodge by his aorta, she did a good job and repaired the damage." His voice was steady and he smiled at Christina before turning back to Teddy. Her muscles tensed and I could tell she was angry. "If he's fine, then why did you page me?" She asked keeping her voice level. "Post-op. To make sure she didn't screw anything up." Meredith replied weakly. Clearly, she'd been through more hell than she was cut out for. Teddy stared at the three of them is disbelief. "Let me get this straight. Christina operated with you two at her sides and you need me to make sure she didn't screw anything up?" She asked the annoyance thick in her voice. "They weren't there the whole time. The shooter came in during the surgery and Owen got shot. So Mer was trying to help him and I was trying to help Derek and Avery was there too." Yang was babbling trying to explain herself.

Teddy sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them and nodded. "Okay. I'll do a post op to make sure you didn't screw anything up. I'll need a CT scan and I'll do an echo. But I just got out of surgery and he's still asleep, so now really isn't a good time." She replied her voice showed authority. Christina nodded. "So, we'll wait until he wakes up and then do a CT and an echo?" She asked confirming the orders. Teddy nodded and turned around. She walked across the room and I followed her, still too stunned to take in the situation.

When we were at the other end of the hall she turned and looked at me. She cupped my face with her left hand, her green eyes had an apprehensive shine to them. "Mark?" Her voice sounded like it was a thousand miles away. I stared over her shoulder at Lexie and Alex and down the hall where Derek was lying on a stretcher half dead. There world was like a distant blur of noise, color, and blinding light. I felt someone's hands (Teddy's I assumed) tighten around my arms. "Mark?" Her voice was fretful and distant. She tightened her grip. "Mark, can you hear me?" Her voice went from fretful to frantic. Her hands were trembling, or was it my arms that were trembling? I was paralyzed, frozen in the middle of the hallway. I'd seen people go into shock, but I'd never experienced for myself. Was this what it felt like, this weak and helpless feeling, like your body was one place but you were somewhere else? I was trying to convince myself that it was all a dream, or that I was going crazy, anything to bring me back to where my body was.

"Mark? Please say something. Or do something, please. Mark?" Teddy's voice broke and I could tell she was panicking. I couldn't bring myself back to my body. I tried to say her name, to reach out for her, to do something, but it was like my body didn't understand what my brain was telling it. "Mark, please do something. Anything, just something." Teddy begged, gripping my arms tighter. I could tell by the sound of her voice she was on the verge of tears. That should've hurt me, it should have made me want to hold her close and tell her that I was fine, but it didn't I was completely numb. So, was this what it felt like to be in shock?


	3. Fireworks & Forest Fires

Chapter 3

Fireworks & Forest Fires

_Teddy_

"Mark, please do something. Anything, just something." My voice broke and I gripped his arms tighter. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I blinked to hold them back, wetting my lashes in the process. "Please." I begged in once last attempt to bring him back to earth. He was the color of chalk, on the verge of hyperventilating, trembling, and frozen in place. I didn't want to admit to myself what was going on, but the truth was unavoidable. Mark had just seen his best friend laying on a stretcher nearly dead, and now he was in shock. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, mimicking the droplets sliding down Mark's face. What I did next is something I still can't explain the reasoning behind.

I leaned close to him and pressed my lips against his. For a moment he was motionless, my lips moving against his without any reaction. Then, like a switch had been turned on he kissed me back, his lips trembling against mine. Within seconds he had his arms around me, one hand at the small of my back, the other between my shoulder blades. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he let his fingers tangle into my hair. I'd felt sparks before, but nothing like this. Even fireworks seemed pathetic next to this feeling, it was almost like a whole forest had caught fire. I can't remember how long it lasted, but I can remember never wanting it to end. When we finally pulled away we were both gasping for breath. I smiled when I finally caught mine and looked up at him.

"Welcome back." I murmured softly our lips nearly touching. "I couldn't have asked for a better way to come back down to earth." I could feel his warm breath against my lips as he spoke, his voice a low whisper. It was then that I caught Lexie Grey staring at us out of the corner of my eye, her face twisted into a tortured look of pure agony. It was that look that made me pull away from him, to wish that the kiss we'd just shared had never happened. I tried to run, but I didn't make it very far. He caught my arm and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Don't walk away. Whatever you do, please don't walk away. I've had too many people walk out of my life and never come back. I've let you walk away once, and it was a stupid mistake. I need you, I want you, and I love you. So please, don't walk away from me." He was begging me, his arms tightening around me, and tears forming in his eyes. My mind was drawing a blank and I had no idea what to say. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and let him pull me closer.

"Lexie." I mumbled staring into his eyes, I felt a tear I hadn't realized I was holding back slide down my cheek. He touched his still lips to mine and I felt a tremor move down my spine. "What about her?" He whispered softly against my lips. "The way she looked at you after we kis-" He cut me off before I got a chance to finish, his lips molding to mine. I moved my lips with his and let my eyes flicker closed. I felt the feeling return, the same burning sensation that ran through my body with every beat of my racing heart. He pulled his lips away from mine and touched his forehead to mine. We stood there staring at each other and choking breathlessly. "You were saying?" He whispered, smiling softly at me. I blushed and smiled back at him. "I'm not sure if it matters anymore." I whispered back gazing into his eyes. He smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me again. I forgot what was going on around me, it all seemed so far away. All that mattered in that moment was him and the fact he was mine.

"Teddy! Shephard is awake and ready for his post o-, umm." Owen's voice startled me and I pulled away from Mark quickly. I turned to look at him, and had to stifle a laugh. He looked humiliated, his cheeks were turning pink and his eyes were cast downward. "Sorry, I didn't realize you two were…" He stopped himself before he could finish that thought. Mark smirked, and I had a feeling he was going to make a smartass comment. "You didn't realize we were what?" He replied cocking an eyebrow at Owen. It certainly wasn't the smartass comment I'd expected, but it had the same effect. Owen went red, and I could see him tensing. I sighed and rested a hand on Mark's chest. "Why?" I whispered softly, turning my eyes on him. "Couldn't help myself." He whispered back holding me tighter.

Well, this chapter is a little longer than the others, and they'll probably get progressively longer. We'll try not to mob you guys with something that's going to take you forever to read, but the chapters are going to get a little longer [:


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Hello dolls, this is Cassy invading Carlie's account so I can post my chapter. Since I neglected to post a new chapter for awhile, I wrote you an extra long chapter. It took me so long because I got stuck where Carlie left us off, so I have decided to fast forward. We love reviews, and I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter. I wrote this as a less intense and more upbeat chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**

* * *

**

**6 months later**

* * *

Chapter 4

Good morning, Sunshine

Mark

I opened my eyes to the blare of the alarm clock. It was just like any other Tuesday, rainy and cold. A soft moan filled the room as Teddy tried to cover her ears to drown out the noise of the alarm clock. She was not under any circumstances a morning person. I turned the alarm off and looked to my left. Teddy was laying with one ear pressed against the pillow and the other covered by her dainty hand. I laughed and pulled her hand away from her ear. "Good morning, sunshine." I teased as she pulled her hand away from mine. "Go away." She replied flatly sliding away from me. I chuckled to myself and slid out of bed. I walked around to her side and threw the blankets off of her. She had on a tank top and sweat pants, so it wouldn't be long before she'd be too cold to lay here anymore. She glared up at me, her green eyes glinting playfully. "Are you going to make me carry you out of here?" I asked teasingly. She smirked. "Don't make offers you aren't willing to carry out." She replied pushing herself up so she was sitting. "I learned that lesson a long time ago." I replied sitting next to her.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Really? When did you learn that?" She asked teasingly. "Hmmm. I believe it was the time I asked if you wanted to dance the first time it started pouring right after we walked out the door and you grabbed my arms and drug me into the rain and made me dance." I replied teasingly. She beamed back at me, her green eyes twinkling. I kissed her forehead softly and stood up. I walked across the room heading for the kitchen when a loud 'uhhumm' made me turn to look over my shoulder. She was sitting there giving me an expecting look. I sighed and walked over to her. I lifted her into my arms, one arm under her knees, and one arm resting under her back. She looped her arms around my neck and laughed. I carried her into the kitchen, where Sloane was already sitting. Sloane gave us a strange look and I set Teddy down.

"Good morning." I smiled at her as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She rolled her eyes at me. "Uh-huh." She replied taking a sip of her orange juice. Teddy sat down on the barstool next to her and reached for the carton, which was a few inches out of her reach. I laughed and pushed it towards her and she picked up. "Thank you." She smiled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. I shook my head and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. "You're welcome." I replied handing her one of the bowls. I walked around and sat down next to her picking up the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I poured some of the cereal into the bowl, filling the air with the smell of cinnamon. Teddy laughed and reached for the box of cereal. "What?" I asked handing her to box. "I still think it's funny." She replied as she poured the cereal into her bowl. I sighed knowing what was coming next.

"A grown man eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch." She finished the statement and rolled her eyes. We'd been together for 6 months and she'd lived here for 6 weeks, and she still found my favorite cereal entertaining. She walked through the kitchen and pulled open the silverware drawer, pulling out two spoons. She walked over and sat back down. She handed me a spoon. "Just thought you might want this. I mean, I don't know many people who eat cereal without a spoon." She teased as I took the spoon. "Darn. With you around I can't eat live some kind of savage." I replied sarcastically. She beamed up at me. "You sure can't." She replied and we laughed together. Sloane sighed and stood up. She walked over and set her dirty dishes in the sink. She walked back into her room and closed the door without another word.

It didn't take very long before Teddy and I were setting our dishes in the sink. Sloane's door remained closed, a sign that she was taking a shower. "I need to take a shower." Teddy sighed and leaned against me. "Then go take one. There's two bathrooms here for a reason." I replied ruffling her hair. "Have you forgotten how that turned out last time?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. By some odd coincidence at the same time Sloane and Teddy were taking showers, the buildings hot water heater went out. Teddy was now convinced that our showers were cursed and if you turned them both on, the hot water would go out. "The hot water isn't gonna go out. That was just a coincidence." I replied rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to take any chances." She replied smiling at me. She reached up and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, kissing her back. She laughed and pulled away touching the tip of her nose to mine. "Not now." She whispered softly smiling at me. I chuckled and pecked her lips softly. I pulled my face away from hers and cupped her face in my hand. "I missed you last night. When did you get in? I asked as I ran my thumb over the dark circles under her eyes. She yawned lightly. "I dunno, around midnight I think." She replied reaching her arms up to encircle them around my neck.

We stood there for a few minutes in dead silence before a knock on the door ended our moment. Teddy laughed. "Oh, no. We're being attacked by a blonde monster." She rolled her eyes. "Or the monsters partner in crime." I replied referring to Callie. She laughed and walked over to the door. She unlocked and pulled it open. "GOOD MORNING!" Arizona beamed at Teddy and threw her arms around her in a quick hug. Teddy laughed and hugged her back lightly. "Good morning." She replied and Arizona pulled out of the hug. "Calliope and I are going to the movies tonight. We wanted to know if you two wanted to come with us." She smiled looking over at me. I glanced at Teddy who nodded and I smiled back at her. It was our silent way of communicating. "What are you going to see?" I asked walking over to them. "Whatever's playing when we get there." She replied simply. Teddy laughed. "What time?" She asked leaning against me. "10" Arizona replied grinning. "I should be out of my last surgery around 9, so that's fine with me. What about you?" She glanced up at me. "Fine with me." I replied smiling. "YAY!" Arizona squeaked. She ran back across the hall and back into her apartment. I could hear a faint "They said yes Calliope!" through the wall and I chuckled lightly. I kissed Teddy's forehead softly and closed the door. Sloane walked out of her room and flopped down on the couch. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now." She smiled heading towards our bedroom. I rolled my eyes at her. "Careful. You wouldn't want the hot water heater to go out again." I teased chuckling softly.


	5. Houston, We Have a Problem

**Hey there! It's Carlie once again. I wrote another chapter, as you can probably tell. I was reading over the reviews and deslil gave me an epic idea. So, I decided to add in a little Teddy/Owen drama. Leave it to the drama queen to spice it up a bit! Sorry Cassy, you're going to have to roll with this one. Anyway, I'll try to make sure we keep this updated regularly and we love reviews, so don't be afraid to tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy. Grey's Anatomy and all of it's character belong to Shondaland inc. [We never seem to post our disclaimer]**

**

* * *

**

later that day

* * *

Chapter 5

Houston, We Have a Problem

Teddy

I set the chart on the counter and signed off on it, my signature in neat cursive. I admired the name I'd printed fantasizing to myself. "Hey." Owen's voice snapped me out of my trance. I smiled over at him. "Hey." I replied happily as I flipped the chart closed. "How are you?" He replied as he flipped through the chart in his hands. "I'm fantastic. How about you?" I replied sticking the chart in the metal basket on the counter. "I'm good." He replied flatly. I furrowed my brow. "What's on your mind?" I asked sensing something was up. He sighed and shook his head. "You'd hate me for it." He replied signing off on the chart. I rolled my eyes. "Unless you're about to confess to being some kind of psycho killer, I won't hate you." I replied playfully. He sighed and looked at me, his expression series. "You're dating a manwhore." He replied flatly. I stared at him, rage, boiling in my blood. "He is not a manwhore." I replied sharply. Owen sighed. "Teddy, wake up and smell the roses. He's screwed every nurse and drug rep in this hospital. He's a public health hazard!" He replied his eyes filled with pain. I knew there was something more going on inside his head than he was telling me.

"I love him and he loves me. Owen, the past is the past, and people change." I replied harshly. He look like someone had just slapped him across the face. I turned around and walked off down the hall. "Teddy! Wait!" He called after me. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I knew they were his. I turned to face him, my face expressionless, but my eyes said it all. "What? Do you want to insult my choice in medical practices too?" I snapped harshly. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied in barely more than a whisper. The pain stricken look on his face and the anguish in his eyes only added to the agony in his voice. "Owen, I know what I'm doing. He makes me happy. Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked my heart heavy. It felt like someone had just put the weight of the world on my shoulders, now I knew how Atlas felt. "He's no good for you Teddy. He can't make a commitment. He can't be there for you the way-" He stopped disentrance and suddenly became engrossed in the tile floor. "He can't be there for me the way?" I asked my eyes glued to his face. "The way I can." He replied bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

A sharp surge of pain stabbed my chest like a knife. Why couldn't he have said this six months ago? It was too late for us now, I'd moved on and I was happy. "Owen, I let go. You chose Christina and I moved on." I whispered, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. He stepped closer to me and leaned his face down, leaving only inches of space between us. His blue eyes seemed to bore into me. "I chose Christina because I didn't know what I felt for you Teddy. Now I know what I feel for you and seeing you with him is killing me." He replied in barely more than a whisper. He reached his hand out to caress my cheek. A chill ran down my spine as his cold hand met my cheek, his touch feather light. "Owen, I-I can't do this." I stuttered trying to find my words. My heart was racing and thousands of thoughts raced through my head. He leaned in, ignoring my protest. His lips had barely brushed mine before a gasp filled the hallway. I shoved Owen away and stared at him, my eyes filled with horror. Why now? I looked around to find the source of the gasp and saw Callie standing in the middle of the hall staring at us. I pushed away from Owen and ran over to her grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall with me. I pulled her into a supply closet with me and paced the length of the room.

"What what that?" She asked after finally finding her voice. "Hell only knows." I replied still pacing the room. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was anger or betrayal, but it burned inside me. "What happened?" She asked stepping in front of me to stop my pacing. "He told me that Mark was a manwhore, and I stormed off, he came after me and told me that he loved me, and then he kissed me." I replied staring at her feeling horribly confused. "Well?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. "Well what?" I asked not sure what she was expecting. "How did it feel?" She asked biting her bottom lip nervously. "Like I wanted to kick his ass for kissing me." I replied flatly. "Anything else?" She asked not yet breathing out her sigh of relief. "Nothing. No spark, no fireworks. Nothing like kissing Mark." I replied flatly. She breathed out a sigh of relief and then gave me a funny look. "Well, what are you going to do now?" She asked right as the door to the supply closet opened. "Do about what?" Mark asked looking from me to Callie then back to me. _Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_**Haha, you know I'd never let you guys find out what happen_s_ next! You'd never keep reading if I let that happen! Anyway, I have ADD, so writing a this much is painful. So, it's not as long as Cassy's chapter, but it's still fairly long for me. I hope you all enjoy reading it. We're back to the intensity after that last chapter's fluff.**


End file.
